


(Part of Your) Symphony

by BananasofThorns



Series: Back to You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Angst, I didn't write JUST fluff, I have to add angst, M/M, Mentioned Canonical Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), i was three words away from having the word count be 666, sorry - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: Tony’s eyes, exhausted and filled with grief, met his, and for a moment everything was a bit more okay. Stephen wasn’t sure who moved first, Tony or the cloak, but suddenly Tony had joined the embrace, with Peter squished between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote fluff for once, you're welcome  
> \-----  
> Read the tags unless you want your heart to be broken

Stephen felt himself come back to life, dust condensing into bones and flesh and blood. His eyes flickered open and he turned his head slowly, vaguely recognizing that he was no longer on Titan. All around him, voices were calling out in tentative joy, like they couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Stephen pushed himself up with the help of the cloak, ignoring the dull pain that came with being revived.

Someone helped him up and he turned, a thank you on his lips for whoever it was. Peter smiled back, young face a little less innocent than it had been however long ago. Something in Stephen’s chest ached at the thought, but the cloak pulled Peter into a tight hug before he could say anything. Peter laughed and wrapped his arms around Stephen, who hesitated before smiling and hugging back, looking over the teen’s head for someone.

Tony’s eyes, exhausted and filled with grief, met his, and for a moment everything was a bit more okay. Stephen wasn’t sure who moved first, Tony or the cloak, but suddenly Tony had joined the embrace, with Peter squished between them. He squeaked indignantly and turned awkwardly, pulling Tony into a hug. The man froze as tears started to flow and he buried his face in Peter’s hair.

Stephen watched the scene with a fond smile, wishing he could have  _ this _ forever. Happiness, peace, a family. Tony looked up, a watery smile on his face, and pulled Stephen closer. Peter wiggled out of the way and Tony leaned up, softly placing his lips against Stephen’s.

Stephen’s brain felt like it short-circuited before rebooting and he began to kiss back, wrapping his arms tightly around Tony. Fingers brushed through his hair, curling through the black and white locks. Somewhere to their left, Peter pretended to gag while secretly celebrating.

Millions of futures rushed through Stephen’s mind. Him and Tony walking through the park, hands entwined, him and Tony getting married, him and Tony growing old together. Stephen pulled away, staring into Tony’s eyes.

_ I think I might love you _ .

The words were on the tip of Stephen’s tongue, dancing on his lips, but he didn’t say them. Tony hadn’t known him for 14,000,605 futures, and Stephen would scare him off if he said it now. So he just basked in the relief of being alive, of Tony being alive, of Peter being alive, and said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, aka the dreaded post-credit scene  
> It's like Ant-man and the Wasp

Everyone took a few days to recover and grieve in Wakanda. Stephen wasn’t okay, none of them were, but he was happy. He, Tony and Peter had become a sort of family over the course of those few days. His relationship with Tony was flourishing, and every day Stephen fell more in love. He thought maybe Tony was, too.

“Stephen?” Stephen looked down. Tony’s head was leaning against his shoulder. It was peaceful. “Can we talk?”

Something dropped in Stephen’s stomach. “Of course.” Tony sat up, and Stephen’s side was immediately cold.

“I love what we have together, but….” Tony trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again. “I’m engaged, Stephen.”

It was as though someone had thrown him into an ice dimension. Every fiber of Stephen’s being froze. He had kissed a taken man. He had held hands with and cuddled with a taken man.

_ He was in love with a taken man. _

Stephen stood, ignoring the panic and sorrow on Tony’s face. He dug the sling ring from his pocket and quickly opened a portal back to the Sanctum.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t - if I had known-” Stephen muttered, stepping through the portal. It closed, leaving him one last glimpse of Tony’s confused face.

Stephen rushed in a daze past a worried yet relieved Wong and disappeared into his room. After some time, Wong gave up on trying to get him to come out and Stephen was glad. He could mourn alone.

It was only after days of self-blame did Stephen realize.

_ Tony had kissed him first _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AYqZb5QCc8  
> This is where I got the title from


End file.
